


Noch nich!

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Weddings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Siebter Teil des Kinktober 2017!Das ist bis jetzt der Teil, der mir am Schwesten zu Schreiben fiel und auch daher nicht so gut gefällt wir die anderen!Lass mich eure Kritik hören, dann ich es vielleicht nochmal überarbeiten kann.Derek und Stiles sind auf Lauras Hochzeitsfeier und Stiles hat einen Plan, er setzt ihn ein, als ihm Langweilig wird. Doch am Ende bekommt er die Rechnung für sein Tun!Viel Spaß





	Noch nich!

Stiles sah seinen Freund an und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er kannte Derek Hale nur mit Jeans und Lederjacke, doch jetzt stand er vor ihm in Anzug mit Kravatte. Er sah umwerfend aus, atemberaubend. Und Stiles war heilfroh sich extra einen neuen Anzug gekauft zu haben. 

Sie passten, dank der gleichen Kravatten von Derek wunderbar zusammen. Obwohl Stiles eher der Fliegen-Typ war. Doctor Who und so!

Sie verließen ihr Hotelzimmer im Four Season Hotel und gingen herunter zum Foyer. Dort warteten alle auf den Standesbeamten und das Brautpaar. Denn die Trauung fand im Atriumsgarten der Anlage statt. Es war ein wundervoller Garten, sehr gepflegt und dafür, dass er mitten in der Stadt stand, schön grün und groß. 

 

Derek fasste Stiles sanft an die Hand, irgendwann würde er ihn auch fragen. Dann würden sie auch ihre eigene kleine Hochzeitsfeier machen. Aber erstmal sollte der Junge neben ihm sein Studium beenden und im Leben ankommen.

Stiles drückte die Hand von seinem Liebsten und sah Laura mit Robert das Hotel betreten. Sie sah wunderschön aus, ein weißes Kleid, modern mit freiem Rückenausschnitt und einer kurzen Schleppe. Das Kleid war mit silbernen Floralen Muster bestickt.

Er liebte die Hales wie seine eigene Familie. Vor allem die Schwestern und natürlich seinen Freund.

Die Trauung war kurz, aber sehr herzlich und mit viel Gelächter. Danach gab es Brunch und alle Gratulieren ihnen, denn nach dem Brunch würde das Brautpaar zum Fotoshooting verschwinden, um dann am Abend zur Party, im Garten, wieder da zu sein.

Doch das Brunch war langweilig. Stiles Energie war einfach zu viel, um nur herum zu sitzen und zu reden. 

Da bekam er eine Idee. Derek saß neben ihm und unterhielt sich gerade mit einem Verwandten über gefühlte zehn Ecken. Stiles fand das Gespräch furchtbar öde. 

Er legte eine Hand sanft auf das Knie des Schwarzhaarigen und streichelte sein Bein. Ganz beiläufig. 

Derek ahnte noch nichts von seinem Glück und redete weiter. Doch Stiles Hand wanderte ganz langsam immer weiter nach oben, bis er in seinen Schritt strich. Derek war in der Zwischenzeit ziemlich damit beschäftigt nicht den Faden des, zuvor noch spannenden, Gesprächs krampfhaft festzuhalten. 

Er hatte ein paar mal versucht Stiles Hand sanft abzuwehren, ohne großen Erfolg. Und Stiles hatte seinen Spaß, denn Derek hatte eine ziemlich gute Selbstbeherrschung. Fast nichts konnte ihn aus dem Konzept bringen…

 

Stiles spürte an seiner Hand, wie sich etwas regte. Er sah in eine ganz andere Richtung und beobachtete die Kinder am Kindertisch. Keiner ahnte, was unter dem Tisch passierte. Immer wieder rieben Stiles geschickte Finger an Derek bekleidetem besten Stück. Immer wieder rieb der Brünette mal fester, mal ganz leicht über die Härte. Und dann schnappte sich Cora ihren Kumpel und Stiles ließ Derek grinsend allein, allerdings hauchte ihm der kleine Mistkerl noch ein: “Wage ja nicht etwas dagegen zu unternehmen!”.

Derek hatte alle Anzeichen erfolgreich unterdrücken oder mit einer Handbewegung kaschieren können. Doch das Stiles jetzt einfach so verschwand konnte er nicht fassen. 

Er war gerade verdammt geil und sein Freund ließ ihn hier jetzt sitzen. Er fuhr sich frustriert durch sein Gesicht und unterhielt sich dann weiter. Nach ganzen zwanzig Minuten löste sich das Problem dann schließlich und Derek atmete erleichtert auf. Er beendete das dröge gewordene Gespräch und verschwand kurz im nächsten Bad um sich wieder zu sortieren. 

 

Stiles hatte weiter ein Auge auf sein Opfer gehabt und ließ ihn erstmal wieder runterkommen. Er liebte es Derek zu nerven, er liebte es ihn um aus der Haut fahren zu bringen. Doch es wurde mit jedem Mal schwerer. 

 

Schließlich traf das Brautpaar wieder ein, in Partykleidung und alle freute sich. Das Abendessen über sprachen sie nur über das Fotoshooting und die Flitterwochen, die in einer Woche angetreten werden würden. Stiles und Cora spielten unter dem Tisch, Stein, Schere, Papier, Echse, Spock und waren gerade gleichauf, als er eine Hand nun an seinem Bein spürte.

Er würde doch nicht?! 

Doch würde er!

Derek rieb erst ganz unschuldig über sein Knie und drückte dann ohne Finesse seine Handinnenseite in Stiles Schritt. Er wusste genau, was er dort tat. Er fing seinen Blick auf und Stiles unterdrückte ein Knurren. Auch Stiles versuche seine Hand von dort weg zu bekommen, trafen auf pure Muskelkraft. Außerdem durfte Cora nichts davon mitbekommen. Er spielte weiter mit ihr und versuchte konzentriert zu bleiben und vor allem nicht zu keuchen, rot zu werden oder gar unfreiwillig zu stöhnen. Fuck! Er war nicht Mister-Selbstkontrolle, ganz und gar nicht.

Er wollte aber inzwischen auch nicht, dass Derek aufhörte. 

Doch dann stand dieser einfach auf, wie er vorher, und ging zu seiner großen Schwester um mit ihr zu tanzen. Stiles fluchte leise und antwortete auf die Nachfrage von Cora, ob alles in Ordnung sei, mit: “Eigentlich besteh ich immer auf den ersten Tanz mit ihm!”.

Er dachte an möglichst schlimme Dinge. Bestes Mittel sich seinen Vater beim Kopulieren vorzustellen. Problem fast gelöst… das war knapp!

Er stand auf und forderte Cora auf, denn er konnte so gut wie gar nicht tanzen und brauchte daher eine fähige Leitung. Denn wenn er eins gelernt hatte, dann das Hales tanzen können!

 

Der Abend wurde später und der Alkoholkonsum verhältnismäßig mehr. Das nächste Problem der Familie Hale war, sie konnten trinken wie alte Seemänner. Stiles eher nicht…

Er hielt sich immer wieder an Cola so gut er konnte, damit er nicht um 22 Uhr schon von Derek ins Bett gebracht werden musste. Einmal und nie wieder!

Doch das brachte ihn auf den nächsten Gedanken, er schnappte sich seinen Liebsten und fing an mit ihm aufreizend zu tanzen. Stiles konnte kaum Walzer oder Cha-Cha-Cha, aber die Hüften bewegen konnte er!

Er legte seine Arme um Dereks perfekten Nacken, sah ihm leicht anzüglich Lächelnd in die Augen und drückte sich nah an ihn. Allein das brachte Derek schon in Stimmung, Stiles konnte es sehen und fühlen. Er tanzte langsam, passend zur Musik und löse dann die Arme von ihm, um ihm den Rücken zu zudrehen. Er drückte weiterhin bewusst sein Hintern an Dereks Mitte. Die Musik nahm zu, wurde schneller und der Student bewegte sich mit, bewegte die Arme passend im rhythmus. Dann lehnte er sich mit den Rücken und die Brust des Hales und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich ganz löste und einfach in der tanzenden Menge verschwand. 

 

Derek war wie vom Schlag getroffen, als sein Freund ihn wieder ziemlich erregt mitten auf der Tanzfläche stehen ließ. Er war froh über die gedimmte Beleuchtung, sonst hätte das sehr peinlich werden können. Fluchend richtete er sich mit einem Handgriff und stellte sich an die Bar. Er bestellte sich einen Wodka-Shot und kippte ihn weg. Dieser kleine Mistkerl von einem Freund!

Er wurde kurze Zeit später vom Bräutigam entdeckt und zum Männertisch zu entführt. Derek war dankbar und ließ sein Problem unter dem Tisch verschwinden.

Als er nach einer Runde Meiern wieder aufstand suchte er Stiles und fand ihn beim Bierpong, natürlich im Team mit der Braut und seiner kleinen Schwester. Den Beiden konnte Stiles nichts abschlagen. Er beobachtete einen Moment amüsiert und wusste, dass seine Liebe verdammt gut Bierpong spielen konnte, viel langeweile und Stiles hyperaktive Ader waren für so ein Spiel Gold wert!

Somit verlor das Gegnerische Team haushoch und Stiles jubelte, bis er den Schwarzhaarigen sah. Er grinste und gab Cora und der Braut einen Kuss auf die Wange und schnappte sich dann Derek. 

Sie hatten kaum Gesprochen, brauchte sie auch nicht. Sie verstanden sich auch mit Blicken, schon immer. Es war, bevor sie zusammengekommen waren, eine grauenvolle Gabe gewesen. Jetzt war es äußerst Praktisch!

Derek ging mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel mit seinem Freund mit in einen der kleinen Schattenecken des Gartens, aus dem Blickfeld fast aller Gäste. Stiles küsste ihn innig und hauchte: “Willst du dich Rächen oder wollen wir die Farce hier beenden, Big Bad?”.

Big Bad nannte Stiles ihn nur in ihren ‘Spielzeiten’, er hatte ihm mal erklärt, dass Derek sich oft einfach wie ein Wolf auf Beutefang benahm und somit war er der Große Böse Wolf!

 

Derek musste nicht überlegen, er schnappte sich Stiles und zerrte ihn fast zu der Behinderten-Toilette des Hotels im Erdgeschoss. Er war allein von dem Gedanken hart und schloss mit einem geübten Handgriff die Tür. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Partner um und stöhnte. 

Stiles stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, die Hose lag schon um seine Knöchel und er präsentierte seinen wundervollen Hintern. Allerdings war der kleine Mistkerl vorbereitet, er trug einen Plug, der ihn bereithielt. Den ganzen Abend schon? Es muss eine wohlige Qual gewesen sein und Derek liebte ihn gerade dafür. 

Er stellte sich hinter ihn, bedeckte seinen Nacken mit Küssen und öffnete seine Hose um seine stahlharte Erregung hervorzuholen. Er griff fast zärtlich an den Plug und bewegte ihn etwas hin und her, lauschte dabei dem leisen Stöhnen. Gott, er musste so bereit für ihn sein!! 

Er zog dran und drückte ihn dann wieder zurück. 

Stiles konnte nur mit dem Oberkörper noch weiter an der Wand heruntersinken, Derek rächte sich auf die mieseste Weise! Er konnte das lustvolle Wimmern nicht aufhalten und keuchte dann: “Wenn du nicht gleich ernst machst, zieh ich meine Hose wieder hoch und mach es mir im Hotelzimmer selber, Mister!!”. Es klang viel zu zittrig, als wie er es gemeint hatte, aber es tat seinen Dienst. Derek zog das Spielzeug fast ganz heraus und Stiles konnte das Stöhnen hören, als er ihn wieder zurück schob. Er hatte den Großen genommen, einfach weil er es konnte, weil er es wollte. Derek sollte ihn benutzen!

 

Dann spürte er den Verlust des Plug und seufzte leise, gleich, gleich… jetzt!

Er stöhnte auf, als Derek sich mit einem flüssigen Stoß in ihn schob. Er war so weich und lose, das es ein unglaub gutes Gefühl war wieder gefüllt zu werden. Doch Derek hielt sich nicht lange mit langsam und sanft auf. Stiles war bereit für ihn und definitiv nicht für Vanilla. 

Er umfasste ihn mit einem Arm an der Hüfte und hämmerte in ihn. Stiles konnte kaum das laute Stöhnen leise halten, als sein Freund sich nahm und ihm damit gab, was er haben wollte. Derek kannte ihn, er wollte jetzt und hier einfachen, schnellen und schmutzigen Sex!

Sie brauchten nicht lange, der Abend hatte seinen Tribut gefordert, Stiles Reizungen, es war ein verdammt gutes Vorspiel gewesen. 

Dann fasste der Ältere um ihn herum, an sein Glied und legte die Hand so um ihn, dass er nicht kommen konnte. Stiles konnte nur aufjammern und stöhnend fluchen. Dieser Bastard! 

Derek nahm noch einmal Fahrt auf und bemalte ihn dann von Innen Weiß! Er drückte den Jüngeren an sich, fasste sich einen Moment und hielt ihn auf den, wahrscheinlich, wackeligen Beinen. 

Dann zog er sich langsam zurück und drückt den Plug mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück. Stöhnend nahm Stiles was er bekam und fluchte vor sich hin. Er hätte ihm den Abnehmen sollen! Nun bekam er die Rechnung!

“Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig! Du wirst jetzt mit mir auf die Party zurückgehen und solange durchhalten, bis wir auf unser Zimmer gehen!”, sagte er dominant und machte sich kurz sauber und zog sich wieder richtig an. 

Stiles lehnte sich noch einen Moment länger an die kühle Wand und sortierte seine Gefühle. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Es verpasste ihm und damit seiner Libido einen Dämpfer, gut für Derek, schlecht für ihn. Er fühlte sich, als müsste er platzen…

 

Doch er zog sich zittrig wieder an und vertraute auf seinen Freund. Derek hatte sich etwas dabei gedacht und er spielte mit. 

Stiles schaffte es noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor er Derek einen ganz bestimmten Blick zuwarf. An solchen Abenden war er dankbar für sein Schauspielerisches Talent, denn fast niemand bemerkte, wie sehr er mehr oder weniger ‘litt’. 

Derek küsste ihn im Fahrstuhl leidenschaftlich und raunte: “Du hast das soo gut gemacht… Du bist perfekt und gleich kriegst du deine Belohnung!”. Bevor die Fahrstuhltür auf ging, klatschte Derek ihn einfach auf den Hintern und ließ seinen Partner ziemlich unmännlich aufjippen. Stiles würde sich das nächste Mal rächen!

Kaum waren sie im Zimmer, zog Derek Stiles und sich blitzschnell aus und schubste ihn auf das Sofa. Er legte noch schnell, in weiser voraussicht, ein Handtuch auf dieses und kniete sich dann Hinter den perfekten Mann in seinem Leben. Er zog das Spielzeug aus ihm und leckte über den losen Muskelring, genoss es sich an ihm zu schmecken. 

Doch hielt er sich nicht lange auf, stellte sich hinter ihn und trieb sich langsam immer wieder in ihn. Diesmal stöhnte der Jüngere ungeniert und krallte sich an das Sofa, doch wieder umfasste ihn der Hintere und hielt ihn vom Kommen ab. “D-Derekk… B..Bittee…”, jammerte er, doch Derek suchte und fand den Sweet Spot und stieß immer wieder dagegen, schließlich, als Stiles schluchzte, nahm er seine Hand weg und trieb hart von Innen, zielsicher, dagegen. 

 

Die Welle die Stiles erfasste, als er endlich zum Höhepunkt kommen durfte war mörderisch. Seit dem Abendessen hielt er sich zurück und das hier machte alle die Qualen wett. Er schrie, warf den Kopf nach hinten und kam und kam und kam! Es schien kein Ende zu nehmen, er spürte genau, wie sein Freund sich in ihm ergoss, jedes Detail war klar und verschwommen zugleich. 

Die Schmerztränen wurden zu Freuentränen und er lag schließlich wimmernd, keuchend auf dem Schoß seines Partners und fand wieder zu sich. Fuck!

“Hey… Hon… Bist du wieder bei mir?!”, fragte Derek ganz zärtlich, fuhr dem Brünetten sanft über den Rücken und Stiles nickte. “Mhm… Gut… war gut…”, murmelte er, völlig am Ende. 

“Ich würde eher sagen, legendär…”, hauchte Derek, aber  Stiles war eingeschlafen. 


End file.
